10 Minuets ago
by Fantsylife
Summary: Seto's life is turned upside down when he finds out that he has to get married before his 19th birthday...but he already has someone in mind..but this person is someone he hasn't even met.
1. Chapter 1

_10 minutes ago..._

_**Seto Kaiba's life is as plain as bagel. His mother is a push-over and a drama queen while his father could care less and plainly follows. His mother decided that if he didn't get married by his 18 birthday, they would marry him off. As Seto thinks time is running out and is too proud to ask a girl to marry him, a foreign exchange student shows up and changes hi mind. But then, being the usual screw up he is, he ruins it, but will he be able to save their love in sweet ten minutes that will soon be known as 10 minutes ago.**_

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Or the lyrics in this story...PERIOD!!!!! Thank you and goodnight.**

"**Seto!" Seto sighed. **

"**10 minutes ago I was sleep in bed. Thinking it was Saturday. A day where I could sleep in and rest. I finally hit reality and find out it's Let Seto's mom eat him alive day." Seto said sitting up. **

"**Seto Thomas Kaiba I WANT YOU DOWN HERE IN 10 SECONDS!" Seto scrambled up.**

"**One!" Seto slipped on his house cost.**

"**Two!" Seto slipped on his house shoes falling backwards doing so.**

"**Three!" Seto went to his bathroom and turned on the faucet. **

"**FOUR!" Seto dipped his toothbrush in the water and brushed furiously.**

"**Five!" Seto spit out the toothpaste and smile into the mirror.**

"**Oh, hello." **

"**Six!" Seto pulled out his face towel and scrubbed his face.**

"**SEVEN!" Seto turned off the faucet and smiled at the mirror.**

"**Here's looking at ya kid!"**

"**EIGHT!" Seto flew out of his rooms and started down the stairs.**

"**NINE!" Seto pushed his self even harder.**

**Library**

"**What can possibly be taking this boy so long!?" Evelyn said angrily. Cedric shrugged.**

"**TE-" Seto busted through the door.**

"**You rang?"**

"**Sit down Thomas." **

"**It's Seto, Evelyn."**

"**I named you. I call you whatever I want. So SIT!" Seto plopped down in big soft chair and sighed angrily.**

"**Sit up straight, fix your hair, close your legs, and most importantly, smile." Evelyn smiled brightly and Seto scoffed.**

"**Will you please tell me why you woke me up at the butt crack of dawn on a Saturday?"**

**Evelyn started to say something but Cedric cut her off.**

"**Ah, your mother and I must discuss some important issues with you."**

"**Go on." Seto said coldly.**

"**Well, see, your mother and I think its time for you to take a wife, settle down and have some kids. If you don't find one before you're 19****th**** birthday well, we'll choose." Seto stared at him. His eyes admitted no emotion but inside his feelings were stampeding everywhere.**

"**Say what?" He voice was anywhere but calm.**

"**Your mother and I think-"**

"**I heard you the first time Cedric. How could you all do this to me?! First off, I'm only**** 18 ****and**** STILL ****in ****HIGHSCHOOL!****! Second off, I think I should HAVE the right to decide if I WANT to get MARRIED or NOT! Third off, if I CHOOSE to get MARRIED, this will most likely be AFTER the age of 18, I should be able to PICK the girl I want to marry because marriage is part of loving on another and I don't want to be a screwed up couple like YOU! THIS ISN'T MEDEVIAL TIMES! WE DON'T GET MARRIED JUST BECAUSE OF FAMILY HEIRS, NOT AT 18 ANYWAYS!" Seto stormed out of the room and to his bedroom slamming the door. Evelyn stared at where he was sitting as Cedric smoked his pip.**

"**Well THAT went well." Cedric said looking at the newspaper. Evelyn's face twisted in to a sneer. She snatched the newspaper out of his hand and ripped it.**

"**Oh SHUT UP!" She let out a big sigh and left.**

**Seto's room**

**Seto signed in on his laptop angrily and clicked on one of his newest buddies.**

_White Dragon: Hello._

_Fairy queen: Oh, good morning! I didn't expect you awake at this time of the morning, especially not on a Saturday. _

_White dragon: I can barely believe it myself. Do you know I woke up and got the worst news of my life?_

_Fairy Queen: What happened?_

_White Dragon: I found out that if I don't get married by the time I'm 18, my parents are going to arrange my marriage._

_Fairy Queen: Arranged marriages reek, huh?_

_White Dragon: Defiantly_

_Fairy Queen: Well that's too bad. Hey I got to go. About to pack up so I can move!_

_White Dragon: I forgot..._

_Fairy Queen: Oh don't be sad! I'll still talk to you! Just text me!_

_White Dragon: Don't worry, I will._

**Seto signed out and laid down his laptop. /That girl is a wonder. Such a wonder, I wonder what her name is./ Seto laid back and closed his eyes. **

"**Well, you earned some well deserved sleep." He shifted so he got comfortable and sighed contently. **

"**SETO!"**


	2. Chapter 2

_10 minutes ago..._

_Chapter two_

"**Ok class. I want everyone to be respectful and kind. We are having two new students coming to are class today." Joey Wheeler raised his hands.**

"**Hey Ms. Slata, stop hassling us lika bunch of little kids would ya?" The class laughed and Mrs. Slater glared.**

"**It's Mrs. Slater to you Mr. Wheeler and I will stop treating you like little kids when you stop acting like them." Seto scoffed and went back to his computer.**

"**And Mr. Kaiba?" Seto looked at her warningly.**

"**What?"**

"**At least say hi." Seto rolled his eyes.**

"**Just two other idiots I have to deal with, Yippee." Seto said sarcastically.**

"**Actually the girl was in the top 10 of her class. And her brother...let's pray for him." The door opened and she jumped.**

"**Oh! What a shock, I didn't expect you all so soon!" She smiled. **

"**Please come in." A tall blonde haired, purpled eyed boy walked in and stood infront of the desk. He wore sleeveless leather jacket with a purple muscle shirt and black leather pants. A mid-tall girl with long black hair, glasses, and a pencil behind her ear walked in. She wore jeans with a pink sweater over it and pink converses. Her blue eyes dazzled like sapphires. **

"**Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Mrs. Slater said anxiously. The blonde shrugged.**

"**I'm Malik Ishtar. Moved here from Egypt." **

"**HI Malik." The class said. The girl tucked one side of her hair behind her and smiled uneasily.**

"**I-I'm Isis Ishtar and I'm Malik's sister and well I moved from the same place."**

"**Hi Isis." Mrs. Slater smiled.**

"**Thank you. Mr. Ishtar I want you to take a seat between Mr. Bakura and Mr. Taylor. Those two over there." Malik slung his book bag on one shoulder and seat down, sticking on leg out in the aisle. "Ms. Ishtar, I want you to sit infront of Mr. Kaiba." Isis looked towards Seto and froze. **_10 minutes ago, I saw you. I looked up as you came through the door. My head started ringing you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor._

"**Ms. Ishtar, do I need to show you to your seat?"**

"**Um, no, no mam." Isis smiled quickly and sat down. Seto inhaled the scent of her hair. It smelled like Jasmine. Boy did he like Jasmine. / Boy do I like Jasmine/ (A/N: What I tell you?) "Ok class computers, out!" Everyone pulled out a laptop. Malik pulled out his, his was black with 8 balls and fire designs on it. Isis pulled out a white one with Fairies decorating it. She glanced back at Seto to see his covered in dragons.**

"**A friend I know has a laptop like that." She whispered to him. First he hadn't realized what she had just said, and then he was in a state of shock she had even talked to him. She sighed. / Not much of a talker./ Seto looked at her.**

"**What's his name?" He said leaning over towards her. She shivered as if something cold had just went down her back.**

"**I, um, it was a friend that I had along time ago. I can't recall his name." Seto nodded and leant back. **

"**Tell me if you can call the name up." A paper ball came flying towards him and hit him dead in the jaw. He tightened his jaw. He looked towards Malik who glared at him. He picked it up, about to throw it when Malik mouthed: 'Read it.'**

**Seto growled and opened it up, looking at it. It said:**

**Stop messing with my sister.**

**She has more important things to do, like keep up her grades.**

**You keep trying to Mac on her and I'll use our head as a pillow.**

**I'm not letting her get hurt so back off dufus. **

**Seto balled it up and stuffed it in his bag. He looked at Malik and mouthed: 'I'll see you at 3'o' clock.' Seto growled.**

"**Imbecile." He mumbled and the teacher looked at him.**

"**Did you say something Mr. Kaiba?"**

"**Don't worry about it, just do your job." Mrs. Slater marched over to him and wagged her finger in his face.**

"**I won't have you back talking ME Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba glared at her.**

"**If you do not step out of my face, I will bit your finger off faster than you can say go to detention 2 times." Mrs. Slater sighed and walked back to the board.**

"**As I was saying..."**

**Lunch**

**Seto looked up from his laptop as Isis walked into the cafeteria. Her golden skin radiated in the sun. She smiled and waved in his direction and he raised his brow slightly. He looked behind him to see Mai Valentine waving. He looked back at Isis and scoffed as she sat by Mai.**

"**So you know that Kaiba's diggin' you out!" Mai squealed as Isis sighed.**

"**Why do you think that ever guy that talks to me is "diggin" me?" Mai paused.**

"**Gee, I don't know. But I totally know that Seto diggin' you! He said something to you that isn't an insult or rude. 'Hi' is even an improvement for him." Mai said putting her hands on her hip.**

"**You should so go talk to him!"**

"**Mai please, one, it's my first day here and I'm more worried about making a good impression than getting a good boyfriend. Two, he probably wouldn't even give me the time of day, even if I asked for half of his lunch period. He barely responded anyways. In plus...I have other interests."**

"**Like that online boy?"**

**Seto's Table**

_White Dragon: So how's it going?_

_Fairy Queen: How do you think?_

_White Dragon: Better than mine._

_Fairy Queen: Don't count on it. I have this friend that's trying to hook me up with this freeze miser and a teacher who looks like she's made out of plastic and her breath is just as disgusting._

_White Dragon: laugh out loud So do I. But this new girl showed up today. Her brother is well...HE-HONK_

_Fairy Queen:laugh out loud Maybe he doesn't want you macing all on his sister?_

_White Dragon: Why not? She reminds me of you._

_Fairy Queen: You haven't even met me laugh_

_White Dragon: Boy would I like to._

_Fairy Queen: Well...we should meet up then._

_White Dragon: Really?_

_Fairy Queen: Did you forget that I moved to Domino?_

_White Dragon: Oh yeah! Um ok where and when?_

_Fairy Queen: The church downtown. Its Saturday tomorrow and I'm not busy._

_White Dragon: Neither am I. _

_Fairy Queen: Great, I'll be holding a yellow flower. I'll be under the bell when it strikes 12_

_White Dragon: I'll be there also._

_Fairy Queen: Ok!_

_White Dragon: hold on is that am or pm?_

_Fairy Queen: In the afternoon._

_White Dragon: ok.laugh bye._

_Fairy Queen: Ok!_

**Seto signed out as the bell rang and closed his laptop.**

**Isis's table**

"**Hey Mai, on second thought, you wanna go shopping today?" Mai smiled and nodded. **

"**Finally you start to see my point of view." Mai nodded and laughed as Isis rolled her eyes.**


	3. Chapter 3

_10 minutes ago..._

_Chapter 3_

**Isis smiled and waved as her brother drove off. It was only 11:55 and the traffic was busy around downtown. She climbed the stairs, her white dress swaying around her ankles. She wore a golden cuff on each arm and gold jingly bracelets. She also wore small golden chandelier earrings with diamonds set in them. She sat on the stairs and smoothed out the ruffles in her dress.**

"**It's always good to be early, gives you time to think about the words to say and everything." She twirled the flower around in her hand and sighed. She glanced at the clock. '11:57'. She popped a couple of mints in her mouth and sighed. She sat there and waited. She turned to the clock. '12:05'.**

"**Maybe he's in traffic." **

**Seto**

**Seto sat impatiently in a meeting. A man rambled on and on about his useless project. Seto tapped his foot loudly and the man began to stumble with his words.**

"**Well see t-this project w-would keep away b-bears, wolves, and mountain lions-"**

"**Is your invention a stick?!" Seto said interrupting him, causing the staff to look at him oddly.**

"**No sir it's a wand." Seto stared blankly at him, the staff turning their attention to the man also. Seto closed his eyes, exhaling heavily, before massaging the bridge of his nose and cutting his eyes at the man.**

"**I support everything but this is where I draw the line. The difference between Genius' and stupidity; Genius' have limits."**

"**Sir, I am not only bringing my dreams here but other people's dreams too."**

"**Well you go back and talk to all your fuzzy forest friends, but I want you out of my office. I do NOT tolerate idiots." The man gathered his stuff and left quickly. The sound of the door closing echoed off the walls. The staff stared straight ahead. Seto looked at his clock. '12:30'. He gather his things and they all started talking. Seto was just outside his office when his secretary ran to him.**

"**Sir! The president of the G.A.W staff is here!"**

"**TODAY!?"**

"**Yes! He was planning on going to Korea and wants press conference right away."**

"**I have a very important meeting Tina." He said coldly and started walking off. A strong hand grabbed his arm and turned him around.**

"**I don't care what you have to do. This is the most important meeting you could have in your LIFE! Everyone here is depending on that meeting, so whoever you are going to meet can wait. Suck it up and get in there!" Tina glared deep into his eyes. Seto stared in shock. /what has possessed the minds of my clients? Am I going soft/ **

"**Make it quick." Seto said in a low tone and she turned briskly. He sighed and stretched out his muscles.**

"**Here we go."**

** 5:30 **

"**I don't know why I tried this but...maybe she's still here." Seto pulled in front of the church and got out. He straightened out his trench coat and mounted the stairs. The street lights had turned on as the sun started set. With the wind blowing coldly he saw something whipping around on the stairs. He picked it up and sighed. The yellow flower flowed carelessly in between his cold fingers. His breath was harsh and coarse as he ran back to his car speeded off.**

"**Some luck."**

**Isis' place**

"**I cannot believe he stood me UP like that!" Isis said to Mai. She sat computer rollie chair in her blue boy shorts and wine colored Cami. **

"**Don't even worry about it! All dudes are jerks when it comes to the first day thing. Look on the bright side, you got some time to think. I mean, he might have had something to do!" Isis swallowed a spoon full of marble ice cream. (A/N: for those of you who DON'T know what marble ice cream is...its chocolate mixed with vanilla.)**

"**At least he could have texted me and told me so I wouldn't have had to wait from 11:55 to 5:25!" She turned to her computer and sighed. **

_White dragon: Hello_

"**Mai let me call you back."**

"**What's going on?"**

"**The mysterious White Dragon summons me to his chambers."**

"**Oh, take it easy!"**

"**Yeah bye." Isis hung up and sighed. "Here we go."**

_Fairy Queen: Hi._

_White Dragon: Brisk aren't we?_

_Fairy Queen: HOW COULD YOU JUST STAND ME UP LIKE THAT?!_

_White Dragon: I'm sorry. I had a business meeting full of idiots and then...I had a meeting with the G.A.W president._

_Fairy Queen: Well you could have at least texted me during those idiots to tell me you weren't gonna be able to make it!! I froze my butt off! I sat there from 11:55 to 5:25._

_White Dragon: 11:55?_

_Fairy Queen: If you come early you're on time, you come on time, you're late._

_White Dragon: You left 5 minutes before I got there._

_Fairy Queen: I don't care if I left 30 seconds before you got there. My toes are icicles and I have to soak them in warm milk water._

_White Dragon: Would you like me to come and rub them?Laugh_

_Fairy Queen: That's NOT funny! pout_

_White Dragon: I bet you look so cute when you pout._

_Fairy Queen: You are ridiculous. _

**School**

**Isis sat down in her seat and pulled out her books. Class hadn't quiet started so all was noisy. The door opened and dark shadow filled the room. The talking stopped for a moment then started up again. Seto sat down in his seat. **

"**Can you people be any louder?!" The talking quieted and Joey stood up.**

"**Yeah, big mouth, we can!"**

"**I think you should be calling yourself big mouth, dog breath." Joey glared at him.**

"**Will ya lay off the dang dogs jokes Kaiba?"**

"**Awwww is the puppy short temper today?"**

"**I'm warning you Kaiba."**

"**Well dogs shouldn't stick their nose in the food if they aren't gonna eat it." **

"**Oy, THAT'S IT!" Joey bomb rushed Seto right out of his seat. Isis jumped up grabbing her stuff. She moved to the front of the classroom and watched in horror. First Joey had Seto pinned to the floor but Seto soon had him pinned down, throwing quick hard punches at him. The wrestled like this for a while until a tall brown haired kid jumped in it and pulled Joey out of it.**

"**Joey stop!"**

"**Tristan let me GO!"**

"**NO!"**

"**I GOTTA TEACH THAT RICH BOY A LESSON!"**

"**Well it looked like you were the one getting schooled." Joey stopped and looked at him.**

"**Are you taking HIS SIDE!?"**

"**NO! All I'm saying is remember what the principal said. He said that if you get into one more fight and ya gone!" Joey sighed.**

"**God blessed you today pretty boy...boy did he." They turned away as some of Joey's groupies went to tend to him. Isis put down her stuff and slowly walked to Seto, who was still on the floor still in shock that his lip was bleeding.**

"**You need some help?" He looked up at her and his eyes glazed over with a thin layer of ice, almost as if it was a mask or shield.**

"**NO thanks." She huffed and squatted down to help him. He sat up and she sat by him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some tissue.**

"**Just incase things like this happen." She went to wipe his lip, but he stopped her. She jumped slightly and stared at him.**

"**Why are you doing this?" His eyes probed hers, seeking out some lies or weaknesses.**

"**Because I am helpful and caring and you're hurt."**

"**That's usual." He dropped his hand and she dabbed the cloth at his wound. Her hand slipped and touched his face.**

"**Good gosh woman can your hands get any colder?"**

"**Sorry I was waiting for someone in the cold and well my hands haven't managed to find heat." Seto froze and thought. / Is she Fairy Queen?...Naw/ He rolled his eyes.**

"**Why did you just go home? That's what a smart girl would have done." The pressure on his lip burned and he winced.**

"**OW!"**

"**It was somebody I really wanted to meet and I am smart thank you!" She stood up and sighed. "And you're welcome!" She turned on her heels over to her things. Seto stared at her and then touched his lip which burned and ached like crazy. / Crazy girls./ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer note: Once again, I own nothing! Remember that: )**

**Isis walked down the hall hastily down the hall towards the library and sat in one of the closed off spaces for quiet studying. Mai was in her cheerleading practice and Isis wasn't really into that yet. It had been about a month and a half sine she had moved here and she still hadn't seen White dragon. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. She opened her laptop and pulled up word, forgetting that her computer automatically signed her in to her IM address. A loud ping and made her jump, banging her knee on the table, and making her books slide towards the end of the desk. She swallowed and clicked the sound button, glancing at the computer screen. **

_White Dragon: Hey…I was just wondering how you were doing…I'm in study hall and I'm bored out of my mind._

_Fairy Queen: Really? I am too. _

**Another loud ping accompanied with a hit of the knee on the table and a grappling for books made her arch her back to look over the thick, polished light colored walls to see Seto sitting in one of the cubbies a couple of rows down. He sat calmly, as if the noise hadn't affected him. /Seto? White dragon? Nah…he looked to calm to even have done that whole triple combo move/ She made her self comfortable in the chair again as her screen flashed. **

_White Dragon: We're so alike._

_Fairy Queen: And yet so different._

_White Dragon: You know…I really am sorry for leaving you there. I felt even worse because that new girl was waiting on someone too during the weekend and got stood up. _

_Fairy Queen: How horrible. I see lots of Domino men like to do that. laugh joking. I forgive you though. It seems so much easier to forgive you than someone who calls you stupid without actually saying it. _

_White Dragon: Who called you stupid? I'll pound them into nothing!_

_Fairy Queen: Why so violent? laugh This guy from my class. Like he got into a fight and I tried to help him, but he was just being really stubborn and then like my hands slipped on to his face and they were still cold and he asked me why and I told him I was waiting on someone who never showed up and he was like a smart girl would've went home…so….yeah…_

**Seto's heart jolted as he read her words. He sat up straight and looked around the room. Seeing Isis almost confirmed his thoughts but still he needed proof. **

_White Dragon: What's his name?_

_Fairy Queen: I don't know if it's safe to tell you. I don't want you looking him up and trying to, as you put it, "pound him into nothing." _

_White Dragon: No, I promise I won't. But just so I know._

_Fairy Queen: His name is Seto Kaiba. _

**Seto felt like kicking himself in the face. All this time, the girl he had been evil to, the girl who he sort of thought was a little off, was the girl he was falling in love with. His mouth was dry and he skin went paler than usual. All the signs were so obvious….what an idiot! He slapped himself on the head mentally and sighed. **

_Fairy Queen: You there? Do you know him or something?_

_White Dragon: I know some about him. He runs a big office or something or other…anywho….Um…I gotta go handle some business. _

_Fairy Queen: Ok…talk to you later then?_

_White Dragon: Yeah…Hey…are you busy tomorrow night?_

_Fairy Queen: You know Saturday's never work for us. _

_White Dragon: This one will, I planned this before hand. How does this sound: You, me, and the Italian restaurant named Mezumni's at 7 p.m? _

_Fairy Queen: Sounds like a plan._

_White Dragon: Great. Wear red, it looks nice on you._

_Fairy Queen: What?_

_White Dragon: I mean…it'll look nice on you. I don't know what you look like, but red just seems to stand out…when we talk…_

_Fairy Queen: O...kay….?_

_White Dragon: Yeah…see you later. _

**Isis scoffed laughingly as she closed out the window and looked back at her Calculus book. A swift movement out of the corner of her eye made her look up; just in time to see Seto advancing towards the door. Their eyes caught and it shocked Isis much because the look wasn't a glare, or an icy look, but more of a…surprised look. She shrugged her shoulders.**

"**Don't have to worry about that. I have a date tomorrow." She said proudly and the person next to her shushed her. **

**Saturday Night**

**Isis waited anxiously at a reserved table, twirling a red flower around in her fingers, her hands resting in her lap. She had worn red, just as he had suggested. It was a sleeveless crimson dress that dipped in a low square on her chest along with a crimson, see through overlay, it acting as a quarter sleeve, turtle neck dress. The night had already started out strangely. When she came in she was surprised that the man knew who she was and was slightly embarrassed when he had set the reservations under their screen names. /Must have this thing for not being on time huh?/ Seto smoothly got out of his black sports car and tossed the keys to the parking man. He straightened his light blue shirt, twisted his white rose around a few times and gracefully, yet boldly walked into the restaurant. He stood at the front desk, looking at her through the slightly opened curtains. She checked her watch and looked around slightly, getting impatient. Seto wanted to go in there, but he had no clue what to say. Her lean body rest in an impatient, yet graceful and alluring position. Her long black hair tumbled down her back and her golden skin still radiated in the dimmed lights. /Never has that happened before/ She glanced over there at him and he ducked quickly. Isis almost wanted to rub her arms and bang her head against the glass window to make sure she wasn't dreaming. **

"**I'm loosing it." Seto inhaled deeply and audaciously opened the curtains. Isis' jaw dropped slightly as he slowly advanced towards her. /Ok…maybe I'm not loosing it/ He slid into his seat, immediately making eye contact with her. **

"**Seto."**

"**According to you, Freeze Miser." She blushed slightly before shaking her head.**

"**You know all this time and didn't tell me?" **

"**I found out the day I asked you here. I had no idea before." She looked at her hands as Seto stared intensely at her through his bangs slightly. A few moments of silence went away before Isis looked up at him.**

"**Do you still think I'm stupid?" He sat forward, grabbing her hands.**

"**Not at all. I should be the stupid one." Seto shook his head. "I can't believe I just called myself stupid." Isis laughed slightly before he smiled slightly at her. "Do you still think I can't communicate?"**

"**Not at all." They laughed, grabbing the attention of some nearby people. They gathered themselves before entering deep conversation and enjoying their time.**

**Later**

**Seto and Isis walked slowly down the sidewalk to Isis' house. Seto wrapped his arm around Isis as she held some of the left over food from the place. **

"**SO that's house putt-putt golf works." They chuckled as a brief silence came over them.**

"**Where do we take this now?" They stood on the porch and faced each other. **

"**I'd really like to take it from where we said we were." Isis glanced up at him quickly. "Oh yes, I do mean relationship." Isis gasped slightly as Seto held her hands.**

"**Wow…"**

"**It's been a month and a half since we've met face to face and been almost over a year since we've been talking over the computer." Isis looked down and smiled.**

"**Then yes." Seto looked at her, his face not really showing any emotion, yet the feeling of a smile tingled down his body. They laughed again and put their foreheads together. **

"**Well then…goodnight Isis."**

"**Goodnight Seto." **


	5. Chapter 5

_10 Minutes ago..._

_Chapter 5_

**Months later**

**Isis smiled at Mai as they talked during gym. Seto and Isis had been dating for two months and it was absolutely wonderful. **

"**I am having the best time of my life!"**

"**I know! I guess little internet boy fell right into plan huh?"**

"**Please Seto is not a boy!" Isis said with a smirk on her face as Mai raised a brow laughingly. **

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Believe me, he's not lacking ANYWHERE." Mai giggled.**

"**You saw it?" Isis a smile while raising a brow.**

"**I'll never tell." Mai laughed out loud causing the basketball players to look at them. Seto smiled and shot a basket.**

"**Was that a smile?" Mai said fanning herself. "I think he just smiled at you!"**

"**I think he was too!" Isis said and closed her eyes laughing. She opened them and noticed something different. She turned to her left and saw Mai. / Why is she smiling like that?/ She cautiously turned to her right and lips smothered hers. She pushed them body away and looked into confused blue ones.**

"**I, um, Seto? I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" Seto smiled.**

"**You thought I was someone else." Isis nodded absent-mindedly.**

"**I understand hun." Isis made a squeaking sound as Seto kissed her again before walking back on the court. Mai pulled Isis up and they ran to the locker room.**

"**Oh my gosh he just kissed you infront of EVERYONE!"**

"**I KNOW! I was like wow!"**

"**He NEVER shows his love life in public!" **

"**I know!!!!!" Her phone rang and she answered it.**

"**Um, Ishtar speaking."**

"**Hey, I wanted to know if you wanted to swing by the house tonight."**

"**Um, who is this?"**

"**You should know by now." The hung up and Isis looked at Mai.**

"**He is sooooooooooooo freaking DREAMY!" They screamed and giggled some more.**

**Seto's house**

"**Well, I like your room." Isis said walking into Seto's room. "You could actually live in your room."**

"**Not quite." Isis nodded and he pulled her towards a small coffee table with pillows surrounding it.**

"**Shall we?" Isis nodded and sat.**

"**So, what should we talk about today?" Seto poured their wine and she took a sip.**

"**I don't know whatever you want to talk about love." Isis shivered at the word love and smiled.**

"**Well. How was your day?"**

"**Great, I suppose." Seto said quietly as Isis giggled at his fake old English talk. Waltzing music came on and he glanced at the CD player.**

"**Do you...um...want to dance?"**

"**Um, why not?" Isis tucked a loose hair behind her ear and let Seto help her up. Seto pulled her close and Isis almost lost her breath. They started dancing in slow circles around the room.**

_I have found her, I have found him. With the look of the stars in his eyes. We are dancing, we are flying and he's taking me back to the stars! _

**Seto and Isis collapsed on to his bed kissing furiously, loving every single moment of it. They slipped under the covers taking each other to a world of wonder.**

**hours later**

**Isis cuddled close to Seto as he held her close.**

_In the arms of my love, I'm flying, over mountains and meadows and lands. And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again. I may never come down to Earth again._

**Seto looked into her blue sparkling eyes. **

"**I have found you." He whispered quietly and she lifted her head slightly. **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**My parents said that if I didn't find a girlfriend before my 18 birthday, they would find one for me."**

"**That's horrible!"**

"**Yes it is." Isis sighed slightly.**

"**This all feels so weird…yet…I feel like Cinderella."**

"**I don't have a glass slipper, but I do have a diamond ring." Seto slipped a ring on her finger. "I know this must seem sudden, but I know I love you." Isis stared at him long and hard, trying to sort out thoughts. Her thoughts were invaded by a kiss and then a sweet melody of singing from Seto.**

"**Do I love you because you're beautiful or are you beautiful because I love you? Am I making-believe I see in you, a girl too perfect to be really true? Do I want you because you're wonderful or are you wonderful because I want you? Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream? Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?" Isis looked him in the eyes, hers filled with tears.**

"**I love you Seto Kaiba."**

"**Say it again." Seto said monotone.**

"**What?"**

"**Say my name again."**

"**Seto Kaiba."**

"**My whole name."**

"**Seto Thomas Kaiba." Seto felt a sharp pain in his chest. He groaned and leaned down to kiss Isis' forehead.**

"**Good night Isis Ishizu...Kaiba." He clicked off the light and settled down onto his pillow as Isis stared absently at her ring. /Kaiba./**


	6. Chapter 6

_10 minutes ago_

_Chapter 6_

"**Oh, my gosh! He proposed to you?" Mai said screaming and Isis covered her mouth and pulled her to her side.**

"**Will you ZIP IT!?" Mai squealed quietly.**

"**I'm soooooo happy for you! I just wish Tristan will just pop the question." Tristan walked by and slapped Mai's butt.**

"**Hey Beautiful." He winked and walked off with the guys. Isis shook her head.**

"**He seems more interested in popping your butt then the question."**

"**Don't remind me." Mai said sighing. They laughed and walked through the halls. The bell rung and Mai gasped. **

"**I can't be late!"**

"**Neither can I!" They ran in different directions. Isis was suddenly pulled into a dark corner. The large hand muffled her scream the body shook her. **

"**Shut up you big baby!" The man let go. **

"**Malik?" Isis turned towards him, confused and cautious. **

"**How could you even CONSIDER getting married to a creep like Kaiba!?" Malik whispered flailing his arms **

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**I overhead you and Mai talking!" **

"**No, you were eavesdropping like usual!" Isis said grinding out her words.**

"**And!? How could you even DO THAT!?"**

"**JUST SHUT UP! This is MY life NOT yours! I can do what I please!"**

"**I'm just trying to help YOU OUT!"**

"**I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" **

"**WHO DID YOU RUN TO WHEN BRYAN BROKE YOUR HEART!? ME! I PROMISED TO NEVER LET YOU GET HURT AND I STAND BY THAT PROMISE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE HELPLESS AND DEFENSELESS AND ARE WAY TOO SENSITIVE! ONE HEARTBREAK SHOULD BE ENOUGH YOU STUPID GIRLS!" Isis slapped him.**

"**You evil, EVIL little man! You will NEVER get over tha fact that I am doing something without your help!"**

"**I am NOT!"**

"**Then QUIT BUGGIN ME!" **

"**FINE!"**

"**FINE!"**

"**SCREW YOU!"**

"**UP YOURS!" Malik stormed off to class and Isis ran her hands through her hair sighing. She punched the locker and winced in pain, shaking her hand. A dark shadow gloomed over her.**

"**Isis."**

"**GO AWAY YOU STUPID BUTTHOLE!"**

"**But-"**

"**I SAID-" She turned around to see Seto looking at her, one eyebrow raised. **

"**You were saying?"**

"**Sorry...I had a little, um, dispute with my brother."**

"**Didn't sound little." Seto looked at her hard trying to pry out the truth. Isis studied him. /Good GOSH! He's like a crowbar! He can just pry you open without saying anything. Stop looking at me...I SAID STOP LOOKING!/ **

"**Ok, look, my brother, well, doesn't want us to get married." **

"**It's none of his business." **

"**I know, but-"**

"**No buts about it." Isis sighed as Seto's expression was stony and his eyes ice.**

"**He made me hurt my hand." She said pouting and Seto laughed slightly without opening his mouth and kissed her kissed her hand. **

"**Let's go for a walk." Isis nodded as he held her hand and walked down the hall. "And what do you know…you do look cute when you pout." Te'a and her friend Stephanie popped out of nowhere. Te'a started singing.**

"**Why would a fellow want a girl like her? A frail and fragile beauty? Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a solid girl like me?"**

"**She's a frothy little bubble, with a flimsy type of charm. And with very little trouble, I can break her little arms! Oh!" Stephanie sang.**

"**Oh! Why would a fellow want a girl like her? So obviously unusual? Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a usual girl like me?" The both said. **

"**Her face is exquisite I suppose, but not more exquisite than a roses." Te'a said hiding behind a locker.**

"**Her skin may be delicate and soft, but not any softer than a dozy!" Stephanie said hiding next to her.**

"**Her neck is no longer than a swan!"**

"**She's only as dainty as a daisy!" Stephanie said as they sneaking behind Isis and Seto.**

"**She's only as graceful as a bird!"**

"**SO WHY IS THE FELLOW GOING CRAZY!?" Isis and Seto turned and they ducked. They started whispering their song.**

"**Oh, why would a fellow want a girl like her? A girl who's merely lovely? Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a girl who's merely me?" Te'a started her solo.**

"**She's a frothy little bubble with a frilly type of air! And with very little trouble, I could pull out all her hair!" She started laughed as Stephanie started singing.  
"Oh! Oh!" Te'a joined in.**

"**Why would a fellow want a girl like her? A girl who's merely lovely? Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a girl who's merely? What's the matter the man? What's the matter with man? What's the matter with the man?!" They sat on the edge of the fountain in the school's garden, waving their arms wildly and fell back. Isis and Seto held hands and continued walking and she started singing.**

"**The sweetest sound I ever heard is still inside my head. The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said. The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see." Seto stopped and pulled her close.**

"**And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me. Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me." Seto started singing. **

"**The sweetest sound I ever heard, is still inside my head, the kindest words I'll ever know, are waiting to be said. The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see." Both of them sang the last part.**

"**And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me (waiting somewhere) Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me." Seto kissed her.**

"**And I think I have found her."**

**Weeks later**

**Isis picked up the phone with one hand, steered the car with the other, and gripped her coffee with her teeth.**

"**Isis!" **

"**Oh hey hunny, what's up?" Isis said turning a corner.**

"**Are ya busy tonight?" **

"**No...not really, why?"**

"**I want you to come over for dinner."**

"**Oh, that's cool, why do you sound so nervous though?" Isis said taking a long sip of coffee.**

"**I, um, I, want you to meet my parents." Isis gasped and screeched to a halt, coffee spilling all over her pants.**

"**Isis? Hello? Isis!?" **


	7. Chapter 7

_10 Minutes ago..._

_Chapter 7_

**Isis fidgeted as Mai tried to put on her mascara.**

"**Be still Isis." Mai said, her irritation growing. Isis' leg shook and she bit her lip. "Cut it out!" Mai said and puffed out Isis cheeks so she couldn't bit her lips. Isis' whole body began to shake and Mai slammed down the mascara.**

"**STOP IT CHILD!" Isis froze and stared at her in shock.**

"**If I have to tie you down in this God forsaken chair I will. BY all means I will not have you looking like Sasquatch for your first time meeting his parents."**

"**But I don't see why I have to do this!"**

"**Have you ever heard of Evelyn Kaiba? She's only the evilest witch on this EARTH! She practically runs her family!"**

"**Shouldn't ever woman?" Mai gave her a look.**

"**Not like her." Isis nodded. Mai finished and sighed.**

"**Isis meet the new you." She turned Isis towards the mirror and she screamed.**

**Seto's Mansion**

"**You look lovely." Seto whispered to Isis and he helped her out of the car.**

"**Easy for you to say!" Isis said, grinding her words through her teeth. She wore a very tight corset with a long gray dress that covered her arms and had a V-point towards the hands. It had white lace in a v-shape around the waist and color. Her hair was in a fancy bun and her make-up was very dull; not even her lips shinned.**

"**Oh how lovely! Come in darling." Cedric said standing at the top of the stairs. Isis smiled.**

"**I like him already." Seto scoffed.**

"**The worst is yet to come." Evelyn glared out the dinning room window.**

"**She may look the part, but who says she can act it?" Mokuba looked at his plate. Isis, Seto, and Cedric walked in and Seto pulled out a chair for her.**

"**Thank you." Evelyn bursted out in a snort.**

"**Why do you thank him child?"**

"**He pulled out my chair." Isis said, not yet sitting.**

"**It's a man's job to do that for a lady. You do not thank him for doing his duty as a man. You acknowledge him with a nod." Isis threw her head back with slightly jerky as if to move a loose hair and sat down, sharply pulling her chair to the table. Seto sighed. /This is NOT going to go well. / **

"**So, where are you from?" Evelyn asked slicing her food into thin pieces as Isis cut hers into small chunks.**

"**Egypt." **

"**Oh are you sure you didn't bring any dieses here with you."**

"**I beg your pardon?!" Evelyn cleared her throat after Seto and Cedric shot her a glare.**

"**I said are you sure you didn't bring any lieases with you."**

"**What are lieases?"**

"**Um, an exotic flower from Egypt. I heard its plentiful there." Isis growled lowly.**

"**I haven't heard of them."**

"**Oh their a news species; just discovered."**

"**I see." Isis said coldly. Evelyn laughed. / Did I say something funny/ **

"**Thomas, your girlfriend catches on to your attitude very quickly!" Seto rubbed his temples as she laughed again. The laughed pierced through his skin like knives. Cedric smoked his pipe and Mokuba secretly played video games under the table. **

"**So, what brings you here?"**

"**My dad's job relocated us here."**

"**What was he?" **

"**Excuse me?"**

"**What does he do for a living?"**

"**He is a bank owner."**

"**Oh, so your quiet rich?" Evelyn said.**

"**I suppose..."**

"**Do you act like it?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Buy expensive jewelry; buy the finest clothes and the best food."**

"**I do that for a treat, but I choose not to spend my money on useless items."**

"**Oh...Seto I think this broad's a dud." Isis gasped and Seto jumped up, knocking over a cup.**

"**EVELYN THAT IS ENOUGH!" Seto looked in shock to his dad who had also stood up.**

"**Well she-"**

"**I said ENOUGH!" Evelyn shrugged and turned her attention to her food. "Now we will sit here and act like a family and treat our guest and maybe future family member with respect." Evelyn scoffed and mumbled under her breath.**

"**Not if I have anything to do with it."**

**Later**

"**Let me take you home Isis." Seto said slipping on his jacket and then helping her with hers.**

"**I'm fine." Seto gave her pleading eyes and she understood.**

"**I mean I'm fine with you taking me home." Seto sighed in relief as Mokuba ran out into the lobby in his blue spaceship pj's. **

"**But big brother, you said you were gonna battle me in Space Combat tonight!"**

"**Well do it tomorrow, ok buddy?"**

"**This is your 5****th**** time putting it off!"**

"**I promise!"**

"**You always do." Mokuba said and Seto kissed his head and turned back to Isis. Evelyn waiting in the doorway of the library until they left.**

"**Oh, Mokuba." **

"**Yes mother?" **

"**Seto seems to be spending a lot of time with Isis." Seto stood on the porch straightening up Isis' collar of her jacket and waited for the limo.**

"**He likes her a lot and she's nice." Mokuba said staring out the window.**

"**Yes, I know, but...she seems to be distracting him a lot. I mean, this is his 5****th**** time blowing you off."**

"**He's a busy person." Mokuba said and started walking towards the stairs.**

"**Are you sure he's not pushing you to the side, throwing his love for you in the recycle bin for someone else?" Mokuba turned around sharply.**

"**No! Seto will always love me!" **

"**When's the last time you and him had a real conversation?" Mokuba stood there in thought and Evelyn smirked and closed the library door. Mokuba glared and turned back to the door. **

"**My Seto..."**


	8. Chapter 8

_10 Minutes ago..._

_Chapter 8_

**Seto sat in his roller chair nauseated by the man talking.**

"**They are very colorful and fashionable! They also keep you warm and protected from-"**

"**So basically you invented sleeves!?" Seto said interrupting him.**

"**No they are Bleeves." **

"**No, its stupidity, because...SOMEONE HAS ALREADY INVENTED SLEEVES OR BLEEVES OR WHAT EVER YOU CALL THEM!!" Seto took a deep breath inward and glared at him. "If you are going to bring some great invention and ask us to sponsor, atleast make up one of your own and not STEAL something that's already MADE! Gosh, atleast the fairy man came up with his idea of a wand." **

"**But Sir-"**

"**I want you out of my office in less than 5 seconds or I will make you regret the day you were born." Seto said looking the guy dead in the eyes. The man began to shake and ran out of room. Seto sighed and Tina laughed. The men looked at her.**

"**Well, you seem to be least patient then usual."**

"**I have little patience with stupidity lately." Tina nodded as they all stood up and gathered their things. Tina waltzed over to Seto.**

"**So do you have an escort to take to the cocktail party tonight?"**

"**Yes, Tina, and she's not an escort, she's date!" Seto pushed past her and walked out irritably. Tina shook her head and twisted her lips to the side.**

"**Escort."**

**Seto's Mansion**

"**How can you allow her to STAY HERE?" Evelyn yelled at Cedric and he sighed.**

"**Will you shut up? It isn't your decision! You don't pay bills around here! Seto and I do! So shush!" Mokuba jumped up.**

"**It isn't fair!" They looked at him.**

"**Mokuba! I dare you jump out of line!" Cedric said glaring and Mokuba sat in a fuming mess. Seto walked in.**

"**Big Brother!"**

"**Hey kiddo..."**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing, just tired." Seto walked heavily up the stairs. Evelyn laughed.**

"**Let's see if she can handle Thomas when he's in this mood."**

**Upstairs**

**Isis sat on the bed reading and jumped as Seto walked in slamming the door.**

"**Honey, what's wrong?" Seto jerked his tie as he loosened it with one hand and threw his briefcase down on the floor.**

"**I offer to interview idiots, I work with idiots, my mom IS an idiot, HECK! I'm surprise I'm not an idiot." Isis sighed.**

"**At least you're not marrying one." Seto looked at her, with a faint smile before shaking his head. "Seto sit down for a moment, you've probably been on your feet all day! And you have this party to go to tonight." Seto sat on the foot of the bed and started untying his shoe. Isis crawled to him and started massaging his shoulders.**

"**You shouldn't' work yourself like this."**

"**This is my job and I plan to stick to it." Seto said throwing one shoe against the wall and started untying the other.**

"**Were they really that bad?" Isis said and Seto looked at her.**

"**A man came in and thought he had some great invention...to find out it was only SLEEVES!! With a different name, Bleeves." Isis tried to contain a laugh.**

"**You find this funny don't you?" Isis shook her head.**

"**Not as funny as the wand guy!" Seto tackled her gently and she laughed as the fell back. He started tickling her.**

"**I bet you think this is just soooooo funny huh?!" The door creaked open and they fell off the bed. Seto fell on the floor and Isis on top of him. She sat up and he rubbed his head wincing.**

"**Ow." Isis made a silent awwww face and kissed it. Mokuba stood in the doorway.**

"**Did I hear...laughing?"**

"**What are you talking about?" Seto said confused and help Isis up.**

"**Where you just playing my...tickle game...with her?!" His stated, his voice shaky.**

"**Mokuba, I think you're going hysterical." Mokuba twitched and stabled it.**

"**Nope...I'm fine." Mokuba smiled and walked out. Seto stared at the door and then himself.**

"**I sort of lost it there myself too." He straightened his shirt and walked to the bathroom.**

"**I would advise that you should be getting ready." Isis nodded confused and walked to the closet.**

"**Odd..."**

**Later**

**Seto stood outside on the porch and glanced at his watch. Isis ran out putting on an earring and smiled.**

"**I'm ready."**

"**I see." Isis looked at him confused. He wore a simple black tux with a small red rose in the pocket. She wore a long,, sparkly wine colored dress with a split up the leg and small silver heels. Her hair one side of her hair pushed back and a red rose behind her ear.**

"**You look um...nice." they said at the same time and awkwardly walked towards the limo. The ride wasn't as awkward, but when Isis stepped out of the limo, boy did she feel awkward.**

"**Are you ready?" Seto whispered in her ear and she nodded.**

**Inside**

**Isis smiled at the crowed and people Seto introduced to her. As she was talking with on of his female co-workers, Lillian, he called her over to him. She looked at him and approached him slowly. Next to him stood a tall, elegant woman. She had lovely green eyes and long curly blonde hair.**

"**So this is your escort?"**

"**Excuse me?" Seto glared at Tina.**

"**Tina, I would like you to meet Isis Ishtar, my fiancée." Tina made a squeaking noise and then gathered herself.**

"**I've never heard of her before."**

"**Your always too busy and keep me busy as well."**

"**Uhuh, you've gone way to far Seto, I mean, to bring a poor, young, helpless girl into a nice thing like this, are you sure she can handle it." Isis gripped her purse and tried to keep her face from turning from a smile to a glare, but she only managed to keep her face in a straight, stony expression. /10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1/**

"**Hun, I'm going to go talk to Lillian for a moment; we were having a very interesting conversation. It seems as if I'm not needed and it smells a bit bad over here, I maybe I detect a hint of haters?" She flaunted over to Lillian and talked some more. Seto looked at Tina and she straightened out her dress.**

"**Could I talk to you?"**

"**Start talking."**

"**Alone?" Seto looked to Isis and looked back at her.**

"**Fine." She smiled and looped her arm in his and they walked towards the balcony. Seto glared at people that stared and very calmly pushed Tina's arm off.**

**Lillian and Isis**

"**Don't worry about Tina; she's just a snobby little kiss up that has a crush on Seto."**

"**I can't stand her Lilly!" **

"**Nobody can! She makes us work like heck!" **

"**She referred to me as if I was a CHILD!! As if she was PUTTING ME in my place."**

"**Well, somebody needs to put her in hers." **

"**Let's just go get some wine and mingle."**

"**Yeah, I need to take my mind off of this."**

**Seto and Tina**

**Tina led him outside and stood looking out over the balcony. Seto stood closely to the door and observed her.**

"**Close the door Seto." He looked at her hard and closed it.**

"**What did you need to talk-"**

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Seto stared at her, his face reveling nothing. "You go off and decide to marry some girl I never met!?"**

"**You have no right to know who Isis is because you are a crazy person! I don't know why I introduced you to her!"**

"**WHAT ABOUT US SETO!?"**

"**There is no US! And never will be again!" Tina raced to him.**

"**BUT I LOVE YOU!" She gripped his face and kissed her. Seto was taken for a moment or to but then gripped her hands and pushed her away, wiping his lips also. She fell to the ground and looked up at him, tears in her eyes.**

"**Why, Seto, why?"**

"**Two reasons. 1. You are a psycho! 2. I am taken! And just so you get it, 3. I don't love you, never have and never will." he held up his finger with his engagement ring on it.**

"**You and I are nothing. Not now and not ever again!" Seto walked briskly inside and searched for Isis. Tina wiped her lips and cried.**

**Lillian and Isis**

**Isis Talked with Lillian and Seto came up to them and kissed Isis hotly.**

"**Seto what...what was that about?"**

"**I need to erase my memory of something." He kissed her again and Lillian giggled. Seto sighed and regained his mind. He stared into confused/embarrassed blue eyes.**

"**There are people here!" Isis whispered sharply and franticly and Seto looked up, a few people had turned their gaze to them.**

"**Go back to dancing and talking! There's nothing to see!" The turned their heads quickly and Isis sighed.**

"**Don't ever do that again" Seto nodded.**

"**Shall we dance?"**

"**Yes." Isis said quietly and Seto swept her out on the floor and everyone waltzed to the music.**

"**A lovely night. A lovely night. A finer night you know you'll never see." Isis looked at the starry sky outside. **

"**You meet your price, your charming price as charming as a price would ever be." She looked deep into Seto's eyes and smiled slightly.**

"**Stars in a hazy heaven tremble above you! While he's whispering-"**

"**Darling, I love you" Seto said in Isis' ear.**

"**Let's get out of here."**

"**I couldn't have agreed more." **

"**You say goodbye." Isis waved goodbye to Lillian and ran out with Seto.**

"**Away you fly." They jumped in the limo and it speed off.**

"**But on your lips he leaves a kiss." Seto kissed her gently.**

"**All your life you'll dream of this." Isis started to fall asleep.**

"**Lovely, Lovely night!"**

**Home**

**Seto carried Isis into the house and tossed his keys on the coffee table with his mouth. The light clicked on and he glanced up.**

"**Evelyn?" Evelyn stood there in a white silk robe that only came to her knees, big rollers in her hair and a green facial mask on.**

"**Did she get drunk and pass out?" Seto glared at her.**

"**Did you eat something and wake up ugly, opps I'm sorry, that's just you." Evelyn scoffed and he walked upstairs.**

"**Goodnight Thomas!"**

"**Seto!"**

"**Whatever!" Seto laid Isis on the bed and rubbed her hair.**

"**You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met." He got undressed and put on his night clothes. He slipped into bed and Isis laid her head on him, sighing in peace. Seto smiled to himself. /I kinda like this role/ Seto drifted off to sleep.**

**Like only a few minutes later**

**Seto's eyes popped open.**

"**Isis?"**

"**I ain't sleep yet." Seto laughed inwardly.**

"**I see." He rolled over and started kissing her.**


	9. Chapter 9

_10 minutes ago..._

_Chapter 9_

**Isis skipped down the stairs happily.**

"**What's your problem?" Mokuba said looking up at her from the bottom of the stairs.**

"**Nothing?" Isis said confused and walked to the kitchen. Seto stood over the oven cooking, a towel over his shoulder.**

"**Good morning sunshine." Isis smiled and he turned around.**

"**How did you know it was me?"**

"**I just knew." Seto said kissing her. She smiled and sipped her coffee.**

"**So what are we having for breakfast?"**

"**How does eggs and bacon sound?"**

"**Is it turkey bacon?" **

"**Of course!"**

"**Good job, it sounds great." Seto smiled slightly and turned back to the oven. Mokuba walked in and sat next to Isis on the barstool.**

"**So what's for breakfast?"**

"**Bacon and Eggs." **

"**Pork?"**

"**Nope!" **

"**Are you serious?"**

"**Yes...I am." Seto said turning around to him with a stern face.**

"**I'm cool...I'm good. Turkey bacon sounds fine I guess."**

"**Mokuba what is with your attitude lately?" Seto said glaring.**

"**My attitude? What's with yours? First you-"**

"**Morning children!" Evelyn said walking in prancing around to the oven.**

"**Hmmmmmm looks delicious." **

**Mokuba opened Seto's door. Seto wrapped his arms tight around Isis and grunted in his sleep.**

"**Big brother?" **

"**Yes?" Seto said tiredly. Isis rubbed her eyes and sat up, her hair tumbled down to one side.**

"**I had a bad dream. May I sleep with you tonight?" Mokuba held his old teddy bear, Teddy, close. Seto growled and Isis sighed and smiled.**

"**Come on." Seto patted behind him, but Mokuba jumped in between them and snuggled with them.**

"**Night brother, Night Isis." He spread his legs wildly and fell asleep happily. Seto looked at Isis and she shrugged and laid down.**

**/ When I have sung all my songs to you, I'll sing no more./ **

**Evil Scheme 1**

**Isis smiled at Seto across from the library and he smirked. Before he could get to her, Mokuba attacked them with silly string. "WHOO HOO!!" Isis laughed and started spraying both of them.**

**/'Twould be a sacrilege to sing at another door./ **

**Evil Scheme 2**

**Seto and Isis watched T.V on the couch. Isis laid her head on Seto's lap and smiled up. Seto gave her an Eskimo kiss and Mokuba attacked them with pillows.**

"**PILLOW FIGHT!" **

"**Mokuba!" / We've worked so hard to hold our dreams, just you and I /**

**Seto took Isis upstairs and Mokuba fumed inside.**

**/ I could not share the all again./ **

**Evil Scheme 3**

**Mokuba jumped into the 12 foot pool at school. Somebody saw and ran to get the teacher.**

**/ I'd rather die with just the thought I had loved so well, so true./ Seto came up to the school and got him. After hours he was fine and back at home.**

**Evil Scheme 4**

"**But big bother I don't feel well! Are you really gonna go out when I'm sick?!"**

**/ I could never sing again./ Seto sighed and looked at Isis.**

"**It's fine, if Mokuba's sick, I'll just go up to the room and study."**

**/ That I'll never sing again.../ Seto sighed and followed Mokuba upstairs to his room. A doctor came and looked at him.**

"**His vital signs are just fine. His temperature is 98.6. Every thing is fine." Seto glared at Mokuba and walked out.**

**/Except to you/ **

**A couple of weeks later**

"**I seriously don't know what's wrong wit him now." Seto said typing away.**

"**Maybe he feels like I'm taking you away."**

"**No, that's not it. Maybe he's just growing up and with that, he becomes a pain in the-"**

"**Seto!"**

"**Look, he just needs to get over whatever he is feeling!" **

"**Maybe...I should talk to him."**

"**Well..."**

"**Come on! Your mother barely tries to comfort him or see what's wrong with him!" **

"**But..."**

"**Please?!"**

"**Alright fine!" Isis smiled and walked to the living room.**

"**Hey Mokuba!"**

"**Hey..."**

"**I wanna talk with you."**

"**About?"**

"**Our relationship."**

"**Are you trying to seduce me?!!"**

"**NO! I mean, you act like you can't stand me." /You're alittle close...I can't stand the sight of you./**

"**I'm not trying to take your brother away, we're just starting a family...a family that you are still gonna be in!"**

"**What did you want to talk about?" Mokuba said turning away from her.**

"**I think I'm pregnant."**

"**What!?"**

"**Yep! I think because I'm 3 weeks late." **

"**For what?"**

"**My period, silly" **

"**So you think you're pregnant because you've been late to class for 3 weeks."**

"**NO, no, no...never mind. Anyways...I don't know how to tell Seto." Mokuba smiled evilly and turned to her, putting on his know-it-all face.**

"**Oh I wouldn't tell him # 56."**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**What?"**

"**Did you just call me, #56?"**

"**Yeah, he always does the same with all his girls. He acts all hard and then he likes them and then he takes them out for dinner and then he takes them to bed and then he takes them to a party and then cooks for them and if one of them gets pregnant, he dumps them. But he'll take care of the child. I think it happened about...5 times. But he's a good father. That's where he is when he is sometimes 'working late'" Isis stared at him.**

"**Are you serious?"**

"**Sorry, but you got at an undercover dud. I've got some pictures of the children in my room if you want to see them." Mokuba shrugged and took a sip of his Coke.**

"**No, that's ok." Isis said and stormed out of the living room, slamming the door. Mokuba laughed.**

"**Oh...I'm good...I'm real...good."**


	10. Chapter 10

_10 minutes ago..._

_Chapter 10_

**Isis marched up to Seto's room and slammed the door. Seto looked up.**

"**Isis, is something wrong?"**

"**Don't you mean #56?"**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**I'm the 56****th**** person you've DATED!!"**

"**I rarely date!"**

"**Oh so I guess you rarely have 4 or 5 kids?!" Seto froze.**

"**Who told you I had a kid?"**

"**MOKUBA! HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME!? YOU'VE BEEN HIDING 4 OR 5 KIDS!?" **

"**I have ONE kid...ONE!"**

"**It doesn't MATTER! YOU LIED TO ME!" Tears welled up in her eyes. **

"**I just never told you! I didn't LIE about ANYTHING!" Isis looked at him skeptical.**

"**WHAT THE HECK! YOU STILL COULD'VE TOLD ME!"**

"**IT'S NOT LIKE I GO AROUND TELLING EVERYONE I KNOW THAT I HAVE A CHILD!"**

"**I'M NOT EVERYONE! I'M YOU'RE FIANCEE! YOUR LOVE!" Seto sighed.**

"**I was going to tell you!"**

"**WHEN? Before or AFTER we started our family!?" She ran her fingers through her hair. " I'm not even sure I can marry you." She threw the ring at him and stormed out.**

"**Isis!" He picked up the ring and gripped it tight. He closed his eyes and counted backwards. When he opened them, Mokuba stood in his doorway.**

"**Big Bro-"**

"**Go away...far...far...away." Mokuba ran off and closed the door. Seto threw his book at the door screaming in rage. He collected himself and sighed.**

**Isis' house**

**Isis stormed in the house, slamming the door. Her parents sat in the living room and looked up at her. Someone sat in the chair, but she couldn't tell who it was.**

"**Isis, come here for a minute."**

"**Yes father?" Isis said curiously and dropped her purse on the table.**

"**Sweetheart, we'd like to talk to you about marriage." She walked around to see it was Rishid sitting in the chair.**

"**Ok… but what does Rishid have to do with this?" **

**Seto's Mansion**

**Seto walked slowly down the stairs towards the library. He felt as if he was walking down the road that led to his death. He pushed open the door and unemotionally looked at his parents.**

"**Evelyn, I don't care...find me a wife...it doesn't matter anymore." Evelyn jumped for joy and Cedric looked at Seto disappointedly. Seto rolled his eyes and walked out as his mother did a dance.**

"**I get to choose his WIFE! I get to choose his WIFE! Boy did GOD BLESS THIS HOUSE!! WHOO HOO!" Cedric walked out.**

"**Seto!"**

"**Don't have time for it old man."**

"**Son." Seto froze and turned to Cedric. "Listen to me boy; you just made the biggest mistake of your life! What happened with you and Isis?"**

"**Mokuba!"**

"**What?!"**

"**The jealous rat told him about my past! My son Adrian and my ****6**** ex's." Cedric sighed.**

"**You just signed your life over to satan by letting her pick out your wife. I know you love Isis; I could tell from the beginning you did." Seto started to say something but the phone rang. He picked it up.**

"**Hello?"**

"**...Seto."**

"**Isis."**

"**When I got home today, my parents had found me a fiancée...I am marrying him...I will come and get my stuff tomorrow."**

"**I see."**

"**Goodbye."**

"**Bye." Seto hung up.**

"**It doesn't matter anymore...she's getting married too." Seto turned sharply and walked briskly to his room.**

**A couple of months later**

"**Thomas!" Seto sighed as he closed the door and sat down his briefcase.**

"**What Evelyn?" **

"**Come in here! There's someone I want you to meet!" Seto walked in to see a young lady sitting in a chair stiffly. She had long auburn hair and gleaming brown eyes. She looked at him and her eyes darted quickly to the floor.**

"**This is Serenity Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler, my son, Seto Kaiba." Seto stared at her and then his mother.**

"**She is 15 and wonderful in her studies. She's respectful and she loves to shop and she's just-"**

"**Evelyn, may I have a word with you?"**

"**Of course!"**

"**Outside!" **

"**Oooh, brisk are we?" She said flouncing past him.**

"**Don't start with me woman." She closed the door.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**You expect me to marry a CHILD!"**

"**She's only a couple of years younger than you!"**

"**15! I am 18!"**

"**I don't care Seto Thomas Kaiba. You told me to find you and wife and I did so be happy! GO CHAT!" She pushed him into the room and smiled. "Be nice now darling." She closed the door.**

**Later**

**Isis pulled up in her peach Escalade and took a breath.**

"**Maybe he's at work. Just get in, get your stuff, and get out." She got out and locked the door as she climbed the stairs. She opened the door with her old key. When she opened the door, the lights were off.**

"**Thank God." She ran to Seto's room and clicked on the lights. His room was empty and cold.**

"**I see he still doesn't know how to set a thermostat." She started gathering her jewelry and perfume off his counter when she ran across a newspaper article from the city over:**

_Serenity Wheeler engaged to rich tycoon Seto Kaiba. Marriage, May 16._

"**That's...next WEEK!?" She straightened herself out.**

"**Well...I don't care. I have my own wedding to attend that day." She started packing her clothes when the door open. She gasped as Seto froze, his keys falling to the ground.**

"**Isis-"**

"**I'm just getting my things, that's all." She said tried to ignore him.**

"**I see you still have the key." **

"**I'm leaving that here, it's no longer mine."**

"**...Why are you marrying him?"**

"**What?!" Isis said looking at him irritably. For some reason she had a headache that pained her real bad.**

"**Why are you marrying Rishid?!"**

"**Well, you have no room to talk Mr. Tycoon!" She threw the paper at him and grabbed as much as she could in one trip. Seto looked at it and swore. Isis came in and grabbed the last box.**

"**Goodbye Seto Kaiba. May the rest of your life be a long and happy one." She turned to leave, but Seto pulled her back and kissed her.**

"**You don't love him."**

"**Seto stop..."**

"**You love me."**

"**STOP IT!" Isis ran out and sped off. Seto watched her leave and turned away. He fell on his knees, tears welling in his eyes yet never leaving his eyes and laid his head on the bed. Evelyn watched sadly from the shadows. She started to say something, but brushed it off and closed the door silently, his sobs haunting her mind.**


	11. Chapter 11

_10 minutes ago..._

_Chapter 11_

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Or anything else!!!**

**Isis sat at her vanity set as her mother brushed her hair.**

"**Oh Isis smile! It's your wedding day!" Isis stared into the mirror quietly. Tears ran down her face. She wore a white silky strapless wedding dress. She wore a pearl necklace with pearl earrings to go along with it. She sniffed and looked at her veil. It was like a tiara, but it had a white see-through lace on it. **

"**I think your brothers want to talk to you." Her mother left and her brothers walked in. As soon as their mother closed the door, they embraced her and she cried her heart out.**

"**I don't want to do this!"**

"**I know, shhhhhhh." Malik said trying to calm her.**

"**Look, don't even worry about it!" Marik said. "I mean, that jerk face lied to you anyways." Malik punched him in the arm.**

"**Ow!"**

"**You dufus!" **

"**If it makes you feel any better Sissy, we'll still be here." Ishmael said smiling up at her, exposing his shinning teeth and his two front ones were missing. She sniffed and smiled.**

"**I guess that's true." **

**Seto's wedding place**

**Seto looked out the window and sighed.**

"**The sweetest sound I ever heard is still inside me head. The kindest words I'll ever know...are waiting to be said. The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see. And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me, is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me." He sighed and looked at the fire place. He didn't know how or when, but a photo of him and Isis sat on it. He walked to it and looked at it.**

"**I hope you are enjoying your wedding day more than I am." He slammed the picture down and looked off.**

"**Thomas?"**

"**What Evelyn." Evelyn walked in and shut the door.**

"**...I want...I want to apologize."**

"**Oh now you want to apologize. 'Oh I'm sorry son, I screwed you over and I'm terribly sorry!' Yeah right" **

"**Seto really...I was too hard on her and you. I was being selfish and I'm sorry. I should have never gotten in the way of your love."**

"**It's a little too late now. Its both of our wedding days."**

"**But...win her back! You don't have to go through with this wedding."**

"**But I have to." Seto said sternly and straightened out his tux.**

"**Go and break it up!"**

"**Mother! NO! Ever Since dad died, you've had this odd way of annoying me to the point of insanity!"**

"**...That's the first time you called me mother or any thing close since your dad died." Seto froze for a moment and sighed. "Whatever."**

**Seto's Wedding**

**Seto watched Serenity walk down the aisle. He could already see the tears in her eyes. She looked out into the crowd and cried when she saw Yami.**

"**My love!" Yami said, almost crying too. Seto turned his head as his heart clenched. /Warning!! YOU MISS HER!!/**

**Serenity reached the podium and they got on their knees. She started mumbling in Spanish and Seto chuckled suddenly.**

"**I don't want to marry you either!" Serenity looked at him.**

"**What am I doing here? I don't belong here! Excuse me; your lover is over there. I have to go stop mine from getting married." Seto said ran out and Serenity ran to Yami's arms. Evelyn smiled as Seto raced his Ferri downtown.**

"**That's my boy."**

**Isis' wedding**

**The organ started and the crowd stood up. Isis waited as they opened the door. Tears slid down her eyes as the door opened and played the classic wedding music. /Just do it, you'll forget about it after everything is done, when you kill yourself./ she walked down the aisle slowly. Everyone smiled at her and she wanted to ripe their eyes out and their lips off their faces. /They don't understand/ As she approached, and climbed the stairs to the stage, Rishid saw her unhappiness even though she smiled.**

"**We have gathered here to join together in holy matrimony on this glorious day. Today we join Isis Ishizu Ishtar and Rishid..."**

"**Orion."**

"**Yes, Rishid Orion in a holy matrimony. Rishid has made wedding vows for you." He handed a small index card to Isis and she looked at it.**

"**I Isis Ishtar, take you Rishid Orion to be my lawfully wedded husband. Through sickness and health, poorness and wealth and thick and thin. I vow to stay with him for all eternity." She picked up the cup on the table. "With the sip of this cup we become one." A shot fired and the glass broke. Women in the crowd screamed accompanied with loud gasps. She looked towards the door and gasped, wine dripping from her slender fingers. Seto stood there with a gun in his hand.**

"**Don't you even think about doing it."**

"**Seto, what are you doing here?"**

"**You don't love him and you know you don't. You have to think Isis. Within the first 10 minutes when I saw you, I couldn't believe I found someone with such beauty! And within in the first 10 minutes that I met you, I was falling in love. I have found you, with the dust of the stars in your eyes. We were dancing and flying and we were taking each other to the stars. You were in my arms and we seemed to fly over mountains and meadows and land. And for I could tell, you never wanted to come down again." Isis tried to sort out her thoughts and looked at him.**

"**Who brought you here?"**

"**Tell me you feel the same." Isis dropped her bouquet of flowers and ran to Seto. Seto embraced her and kissed her. Gasps escaped from the crowds.**

"**Let's say we get out of here?"**

"**Well isn't this very spontaneous of you?"**

"**What can I say?" Seto pulled her out of the church and they jumped into his Ferri, driving off quickly, hitting the open road.**

"**So literally, who made you come here?"**

"**Couldn't I have come here by myself?"**

"**You could have, but who talked to you about it?"**

"**You wouldn't believe me, I promise."**

"**Try me."**

"**Evelyn."**

"**Wow." Isis said and Seto grinned. As they hit a red light, Seto kissed her softly.**

"**How about we go to Vegas and get married?"**

"**Vegas?"**

"**Or we could go back to the church and finish what we started, just with different people." Isis smiled to herself.**

"**I like the sound of that." Seto sighed and turned the car around.**

"**I'm wasting a lot of gas on you woman."**

"**Oh shut up. We have a wedding to get to!"**


	12. Chapter 12

_10 minutes ago..._

_Chapter 12_

**IT AIN'T OVER YET FOLKS!!! This may start off boring but you do need to read it so you know why everything is happening. CRITICAL CHAPTER!!!**

**Isis smiled and brought out four glasses of lemonade.**

"**I just made some lemonade." Seto smiled up at her and closed his laptop as Isis sat in his lap.**

"**Yum, did you bring me something to snack on too?" Seto said nibbling at her neck.**

"**Not infront of the kids!" Seto smirked.**

"**Well you sat in my lap, lunch lady Isis." She laughed and sat in her lounge chair. Their two children Hanna and Hanoi played out in the yard. Hanna was their first child and a beautiful one too. She had long black hair and shimmering forest green eyes. Hanoi, the second child, blessing the family with a son, had short brown hair and royal blue eyes. Hanna was 5 and Hanoi was 3.**

"**Hanna, Hanoi! Are ya'll thirsty?"**

"**Yes mam!" Hanna sprinted over to them as Hanoi waddled/ran to them. Isis gave Hanoi a sippie cup and Hanna a small glass. She took a deep swallow and looked at Seto.**

"**Daddy do I have a mushtashe?"(A/n: She says MUSH-Tash if you wanna break it down, but she can say mustache.) **

"**NO sweetie and I hope you never do." She laughed. She wore light green/white checkered capris, a light green tank, and some green jelly shoes. Hanoi wore a blue polo short sleeve shirt with jeans and brown sandals.**

"**Mommy, mommy!" Hanoi said reaching for Isis. Hanna ran off and Seto looked at her long and hard. /Why do I have this feeling? Of course Isis wouldn't cheat!, but she was with that Orion dude for a while...This is your child...but she looks nothing like me OR Isis. Who has green eyes? Not me, not her!/ Isis smiled at him and then looked at him confused.**

"**What's wrong sweetie?"**

"**Nothing, it's just really hot."**

"**...I see."**

"**MOMMY! COME LOOK WHAT I FOUND! IT'S A BABY GRIFFIN!!" Isis smiled and walked over to Hanna.**

"**Sweetie it's only a bird." Hanna sighed disappointedly and Isis stroked her hair. Seto observed Hanna and Isis. Hanna was a gorgeous tan child with green eyes. Yes Orion had green eyes but…it couldn't be. Frustrated with his thoughts, briskly walked inside. Mokuba looked up at him.**

"**Bro, what's with you?"**

"**Nothing, Mokuba." Mokuba looked at Evelyn and she shrugged.**

**Seto opened his eyes as a soft voice rang in his ear.**

"**Daddy."**

"**Yes Hanna?"**

"**Would you come downstairs please!?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed.**

"**What's going on?"**

"**We have something really important things to tell you." Seto walked down the stairs confused.**

"**We?"**

"**Yeah. I guess I should tell you, now that everyone is here." Seto looked around.**

"**Wh-"**

"**You're not my real father! Nanananananana!" The room began to spin and heads swirled around him.**

"**You not my real father!"**

"**Not, not, dada!" Hanoi squealed.**

"**You should have listened to me about her bro."**

"**This girl is a dud." Evelyn said, he voice echoing off.**

"**I'm disappointed in you son." **

"**Not my real father!"**

"**NOT, NOT DADA!"**

"**This girl is a dud, dud, dud, dud."**

"**You should have listened to me bro!" **

"**I'm disappointed in you son...son...son..."**

"**Seto?" Seto opened his eyes to star into Isis' confused one. He breathed hard looking at her through slight eyes.**

"**Seto, you're all sweaty and hot. What's wrong?" Seto wiped his face and sat up.**

"**Hanna isn't my child." The room was filled with silence and Isis began to twitch.**

"**HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DOWN RIGHT MIND, SETO THOMAS KAIBA?!"**

"**NO! It's right here!"**

"**You have gone completely crazy!"**

"**Have I!? Have you noticed she looks nothing like ANYBODY in this FAMILY!?"**

"**That doesn't mean anything!" Isis said trying to calm down.**

"**Oh really?"**

"**Look you're hysterical. I only came up here because Hanna wanted her father to read a story to her."**

"**Why don't you go get her real one?"**

"**I did and I'm looking at him."**

"**Not quite." **

"**Seto the ****TIME**** doesn't even match UP! I knew him for exactly 8 MONTHS! That's not enough time to make a baby! I was pregnant ****BEFORE**** my parents told me I had to marry Rishid!" **

"**How did you know I was talking about Rishid, huh?" **

"**BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY PERSON I CAN THINK OF THAT YOU WOULD FLIP OVER!" **

"**YOU RIGHT! Ya'll are always so close and spend so much TIME together!"**

"**YOU'RE ALWAYS TOO BUSY! HE AND I ARE BEST FRIENDS!"**

"**HE WAS THERE AT THE BIRTH OF HANNA!"**

"**YOU WEREN'T!" Seto lost his breath and sat back on the bed.**

"**WHILE YOU WERE WORKING, I WAS AT THE HOSPITAL FOR 6 HOURS SETO! NOT ONCE DID YOU CALL ME BACK OR GET UP OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT TO COME SEE THE BIRTH OF YOUR OWN CHILD!! OUR FAMILY WAS ON VACTION! MAI WAS GONE ON HER HONEYMOON AND LILLY WAS A CRUISE!!" Seto's face clinched, hardening at his own foolishness.**

"**THE ONLY PERSON I COULD CALL WAS RISHISD! AND HE WAS THERE FOR ME 100! THAT'S WHY HE WAS THERE!"**

"**Well...he can be there for his child he never had." Seto said coldly.**

"**I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHERE THIS IS COMING FROM! HE HAS A WIFE!"**

"**And he can have another." Isis slapped him and walked out. Seto clinched his jaw tight and counted backwards from 100.**


	13. Chapter 13

_10 Minutes ago..._

_Chapter 13_

"**Daddy, what's wrong?" Hanna asked, looking up from her dolls.**

"**I need o tell you something very important."**

"**OK!" Hanna jumped up quickly and skipped over to him, her ponytails flopping back and forth on her back. "What is it?"**

"**I...I'm not your real dad." Hanna laughed.**

"**Yes you are!" She placed her tiny hands on his cheek and he pushed them away.**

"**No...I'm not." Hanna drew back confused.**

"**So...you're not my real father?"**

"**No I'm not." Tears drew up in her eyes.**

"**Not, not Dada?" Hanoi said looking at both of them.**

"**I'm your dad, but Hanna's, I'm not." Hanna sprang on Seto, clinging on him.**

"**YOU ARE MY REAL DAD!"**

"**NO I'M NOT!"**

"**YES YOU ARE! YOU ARE MY REAL DAD! YOU ARE, YOU ARE!!"**

"**Get down Hanna." **

"**YOU'RE MY DAD!"**

"**NO I'M NOT! GET DOWN!" Seto placed her down and fled from the room, locking it from the outside.**

"**YOU ARE MY REAL DAD!" He heard her frail, skinny hit the floor and sob.**

"**I'm not your real father."**

**Isis stormed up stairs and bursted through Seto's door.**

"**WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"**

"**What are you talking about?" Seto said looking up from his laptop.**

"**Locking our daughter in the room crying!? ARE YOU INSANE!?"**

"**She needed to know." Seto turned back to his laptop.**

"**YOU HAVE LOST YOUR OUTRIGHT MIND! SHE NEDDED TO BE TOLD?!" He looked at her.**

"**Will you shut up?" Isis slapped him hard.**

"**You pompous, idiotic, UGH! FIRST OFF, THERE WAS NOTHING TO TELL HER! YOU ARE HER FATHER! SECONDLY, SHE'S 5 YOU BAKA! You have GONE OFF THE DEEP end Seto. Hanna and Hanoi don't need to be in this type of environment." She walked out of the room heatedly.**

"**I'm disappointed in you son. You are really torturing this girl!" Seto sat in the library holding his head in disgust.**

"**She lied to me dad."**

"**LOOK! You act like this girl is a dud or stupid of something!" Evelyn said.**

"**YOU CALLED HER THAT WHEN YOU FIRST MET HER!" Evelyn thought then shrugged. Cedric sighed and rolled his eyes.**

"**It doesn't matter! She does everything for you! I'm not surprised she wouldn't lay her life down for you!" Seto rolled his eyes. **

"**Whatever, I don't care what either of you say, Hanna is not my daughter!"**

"**YES SHE IS!" The both screamed and he sighed and walked out. Mokuba caught up with him.**

"**Hey bro, I overheard the conversation-"**

"**Not now Mokuba." **

"**And I think you should listen to them."**

"**Shut up!"**

"**LISTEN TO ME YOU ARROGANT LITTLE TWIT!" Seto stared at Mokuba in shock. "I WAS WRONG ABOUT HER! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LISTENED TO ME!"**

"**Mokuba-"**

"**Look, I was young and I thought she was trying to take you away from me. But don't base her off of past words and judgments." Seto sighed and walked to his room.**

**Isis sat on Mai's porch drinking lemonade. Hanna sat on the stairs as Hanoi played out in the yard with Mai's son Troy.**

"**Can you believe that he locked them in their room, AFTER he told Hanna he wasn't her real father!?" Mai shook her head.**

"**His explanation for it, she needed to be told!" Mai scoffed.**

"**Man he would have been GONE!"**

"**I KNOW! I promise you! I wanted to beat him within an inch of his life!!!"**

"**I just don't get it! Why is it all of a sudden he doesn't think that Hanna isn't his child, but Hanoi is?"**

"**That is beyond me!" Isis laid her head in her hands.**

"**Mai I don't know what to do!" Isis said sobbing. Mai patted her back.**

"**Get a paternity test!"**

"**What the crap?" Isis said looking at her.**

"**Just do it!" **

"**Does it look like I need some old guy name Maury telling me something I already know?!"**

"**You should just try." Isis nodded and pulled out her cell phone.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Seto, meet me at the downtown clinic today at 12. We have some things to do." She hung up and smirked at Mai.**


	14. Chapter 14

_10 Minutes ago..._

_Chapter 14_

**The last chapter to this story...may the ending be peaceful and bliss...or for you others may it be ugly, brutal, and violent.**

**Rishid sat next to Isis. When they had first got there, she seemed like superwoman, ready to take on anything. But now as time set in closer, she had become super poop, ready for anything to step on her.**

"**Rishid thank you for coming, I hate to waste your time like this-"**

"**It's ok, Isis, I really don't mind." Isis shook her head.**

"**At first I was so sure, I mean I know I didn't cheat or anything, but now...I don't know!" She looked up as the door opened. Seto at first looked shocked to see Rishid holding Isis' hand, but then gave a scowling look and sat on the opposite side of the small room. Rishid gave a daring look to Seto.**

"**You're late."**

"**Seto Kaiba is NEVER late." He said warningly and opened his laptop. Isis sneered.**

"**Just because you run a business does not mean you run time. You are late." She said growling and Seto rolled his eyes, returning back to his work. When his computer went flying from his lap and crashed to the ground, splitting in pieces, Seto jumped up.**

"**WHAT THE HECK ISIS?!"**

"**THAT DANG LAPTOP IS YOUR LIFE!" Isis said and pushed him back into his seat.**

"**YOU'RE SO STUCK ON WORK THAT THE ONLY TIME YOU NOTICE SOMETHING IS WHEN YOU THINK IT DOESN'T BELONG IN YOUR TERRITOY AND YOU'LL NEED A STICK OF DYNAMITE TO CHANGE YOUR MIND!" Seto jumped up, almost lunging at her and Rishid rushed over, stepping in between them.**

"**Watch it rich boy." The doctor entered in the room and the all looked at him.**

"**Is this a bad time?" Isis sighed and resumed her seat, Rishid next to her.**

"**When it comes to 5 year old Hanna..." The doctor looked at Seto.**

"**Rishid-" **

"**I knew it! I don't know why I wasted my time coming." Seto said gathering his things and turned to leave.**

"**Rishid you are not the father." Seto froze as Rishid and Isis smiled, hugging each other.**

"**I knew it wasn't me and if it was, I would have taken the honor in taking care of it." She nodded and her smile vanished with a wave of anger. Seto turned to her.**

"**Does this mean...I'M the father?" The doctor nodded.**

"**I'll leave you to talk." He walked out and Rishid left. Seto looked at Isis and collapsed to his knees.**

"**Isis...I-I...I'm sorry!" He buried his face in her stomach and he felt her quiver.**

"**I cannot believe you."**

"**I know...I know, I am so sorry. I'm..."**

"**You are such an arrogant, pompous man." Isis said breaking down crying and Seto embraced her. They shared minutes of crying and making up.**

"**I know. I'm the most stupid, craziest man there is alive and I'm sorry." Isis nodded and looked at his laptop.**

"**Sorry about that." Seto wiped their eyes and looked at it.**

"**Naw, it's about time that old thing got broke...I got plenty more." She smiled as he leant down and kissed her.**

**Hanna looked up from her book as she saw a black sport's car drive up.**

"**Auntie!" She said and stood up as Seto got out of the car. Seto swooped her up and hugged her tight.**

"**Hanna Jania Kaiba I am so sorry." He said and kissed her freckled cheek. When she didn't respond he sighed. "Please forgive daddy." He felt her small hand wrap around his body and he relaxed.**

"**I told you so." She said and he laughed.**

"**Oh I love you sweetheart!" Isis got out and picked up Hanoi as she joined the circle of love.**

"**Isis, I promise to you I will never deny you or our two beautiful children again." Isis blushed and looked down at her stomach.**

"**I think you mean...three." **

**3 Years later**

**Kids' laughter filled Isis' mind as she woke up.**

"**Hun, come on! The kids are waiting!" Isis stretched and sat up. Another beautiful day the Lord had given her and her family to see. She rolled out of bed and got on her knees praying a thankful pray to God. She jumped into the shower and washed quickly, but never missing a spot. She got out and put on khaki shorts and a yellow, sleeveless, collared shirt. She slipped on her socks and tennis shoes and sped down the stairs. Seto lounged in his chair, reading a book. Hanna, Hanoi, Adrian, and their most recent arrival, Shannon, played in the yard. Shannon was 3 and had long brown hair and crystal blue eyes.**

"**Good morning sleepy head." Seto said pulling Isis into his lap and kissed her. She sighed happily.**

"**You're very happy this morning. Did the stocks rise?" **

"**Yes, but that's not it."**

"**What?" **

"**You know I've been fighting Ella to get custody over Adrian, right?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**I got a phone call." Isis smiled.**

"**AND?!"**

"**He's all ours." Isis squealed happily and hugged him. The kids ran over to them. Adrian was a 10 year old boy and was very strong for his age. His green eyes always blazed with excitement and his ebony hair glistened in the sun. It was quite surprising how much Hanna and he looked alike. Shannon hopped on the chair and laid down on Seto.**

"**Daddy, happy?" **

"**Very! Adrian, this is your new home."**

"**I'm staying with you guys?" Adrian said excitedly.**

"**You're staying with us!" Adrian squealed and hugged him.**

"**Yay!" He pulled back with a confused look on his face.**

'**Does this mean you are my new mommy?" He said looking to Isis.**

"**Oh, no sweetie. You still have you're mommy and I would never try and take her place." Adrian shrugged.**

"**It's ok. I'll call you mommy anyways for when I don't see my real mommy. It looks like I'll be seeing lots more you and less of her anyways." She smiled and hugged him. Hanoi and Hanna jumped and they all wrestled.**

"**Guys!" They froze in place as Mokuba came out on the porch.**

"**Say Cheese!" SNAP!**


End file.
